


Introductions

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gunplay, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Soulmate AU, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: "Soulmate au where the first time you touch you both get a vivid mental image of the other’s biggest kink."Charles and Aaron shake hands after being assigned by Washington to work together on balancing ledgers for the army.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks tumblr

Charles was busy. He really didn’t have time to be following Washington’s every beck and call. He had a war to win, tactics to plan, troop morale exercises and supply inventory to complete. The second-in-command was in a fairly bad mood when he received word that Washington needed him in the officers’ tent. Some sort of discussion regarding the dwindling stockpile of ammunition and weaponry, he presumed. Washington had mentioned something about discussing it the other night.

Lee brushed the flap of the tent aside and stepped in, nodding briefly at one of the other higher-ranking officers before giving Washington a lazy salute. “You asked to see me?” He started, skipping any pleasantries and cutting right to the chase. He did, after all, have other things to do today.

George offered him a warm smile, welcoming as always. “General Lee,” He greeted, and Charles nodded at him, approaching the table on which a good number of documents were laid out on. Ledgers, inventories, etcetera. Charles inspected one absentmindedly as Washington continued to speak.

“…and Mr. Burr is particularly good with numbers. He’s offered to review your regiment’s expenditure report and tend to any mistakes in the ledger.”

Lee despised paperwork. “This is to be done now?” He asked, tone dry, highlighting his displeasure at having his day interrupted.

Washington fixed him with a stern look. “If it is not too much of a trouble for you.”

Charles folded. “It’s fine.” He turned to the younger officer, who stood a little more at attention now that he was being openly introduced.

“General Lee, sir.” Burr held a hand out to Charles, nodding respectfully.

“Lieutenant Colonel.” Lee reached for the offered hand, gripping it in a firm shake.

The sharp image that flooded his head caught him off-guard, and he braced himself against the desk with his free hand. Aaron seemed similarly affected, eyes wide, face flushing a little.

There was Burr, in Charles’ mind, one finger hooked under the edge of a thick leather collar, stooping over someone on their knees before him. There was Lee, in Aaron’s mind, on his knees, a collar around his neck, the muzzle of a pistol jammed up under his chin. Burr atop the figure, teeth sinking into his neck. Lee bent over a desk, eyes crossed with pleasure, collar digging into the column of his throat.

Then, Aaron was yanking his hand free of Charles’ grip, and the two were avoiding each other’s’ gaze. Lee swallowed tightly. Burr cleared his throat. Washington raised an eyebrow.

Aaron spoke in a rush, before Washington could comment. “It’s my pleasure to work with you, General.”

“And I, yours.” Charles responded, voice a little shaky.

Washington’s dismissal came silently, the General merely inclining his chin a little.

Charles swept from the tent, Burr at his heels. There would be no balancing of ledgers, and it looked like Lee wasn’t going to be getting his day’s work done.


End file.
